It is known that various types of container can be used to contain items of media. For example, a cassette or depository can be utilized to store flexible items of media such as, but not limited to, currency notes, checks, sheets of stamps, prepayment cards, tickets, giros and the like.
Such media containers are often used in self-service terminals such as automatic teller machines (ATMs), vending machines, retail product dispensers and the like.
In such machines, it is important that when an item of media is to be removed from the container in which it is held, the item of media is removed without error. A particular problem with such removal is that it is often difficult to remove one item of media from a pick up region of a container without upsetting the next item of media within the container or without risking the removal of multiple items together.
In such machines, it is also important to establish that there are items of media still to be dispensed. It is helpful to receive an indication when a container is becoming empty so that a signal can be sent to a third party to begin to arrange for replenishment of the dispenser. This signal may be sent to another location on site where the media dispenser is located or remotely with authorized personnel thereafter being dispatched with new items of media to the location of the media dispenser.
It is also a frequent requirement for media handling devices to know when storage areas are empty as well as low, be it for deposit, recycle or dispense. Solutions have been proposed including the use of an infrared emitter and receiver which determines when a pusher plate or other moving part reaches a point corresponding to a container being empty. However, prior art solutions are prone to error and have been found to incorrectly flag an empty situation when in fact items of media remain. Alternatively multiple sensors and detectors have been needed which is costly to manufacture and prone to error.